


基础训练之余波反应

by hamLock



Series: 没事哒（We'll be fine） [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基·巴恩斯终于听说了直升机和火山的故事。哦，还有打外星人。因为很显然，三个要素是同一事件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	基础训练之余波反应

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impulserun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/gifts).
  * A translation of [basic training: a reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066123) by [impulserun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun). 



门砰地打开，巴基·巴恩斯冲进图书馆，眼里杀气腾腾。

史蒂夫认识那个表情。因为巴基经常这样瞪他，当他还是个总徘徊在死亡边缘的虚弱病秧子时，第一次听说血清的事情时，以及得知在布鲁克林分道扬镳以后史蒂夫干了多少蠢事时。但他已经多年不曾见过巴基摆那张脸了。

那个表情在巴基眼妆的衬托下显得越发恐怖。

“午餐时间洛基给我讲了个小故事。”巴基说着滑到座位上，“关于你开直升机？”

哦。

“飞进火山口？”

哦，靠。

“还有外星人？”

哦， **靠** 。

“想解释一下吗？”

***

事情的走向超出了洛基的预期。

他猜到了叫喊——“ **什么，史蒂夫，你他妈在想什么——** ”——也猜到两个人会被轰出图书馆，可是他万万没想到这个场景。

他们站在图书馆门口——巴恩斯还在双手比划着越说越激动，罗杰斯想插嘴却一直找不到机会——然后队长一把抓住对方的手，在耳边小声说了几句，音量只有巴恩斯能听见。

巴恩斯皱着脸，紧紧拥抱了队长。

不按套路出牌。洛基叹气。这俩完全不按套路出牌啊。


End file.
